Cerberus (creature)
.]] '''Cerberus' is a recurring creature in the Final Fantasy series. As with the Cerberus of myth, it appears as a monstrous three-headed dog. It first appeared in Final Fantasy III as a late-game boss. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cerberus appears as a boss in the Earthgift Shrine, a dungeon exclusive to the ''Dawn of Souls and Anniversary releases. As with the other three bosses in the shrine, it is based on its Final Fantasy III appearance. It drops the Kotetsu when defeated. ''Final Fantasy III Cerberus' first appearance in the series, it is one of four bosses fought in the World of Darkness to release the Warriors of the Dark. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Once again, Cerberus appears as a boss based on its ''Final Fantasy III form. It is fought in the Depths of the True Moon. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cerberus is the strongest of the dog-type enemies encountered. Final Fantasy VIII Cerberus can be found during the event referred to as the Battle of the Gardens where the two Gardens, Balamb and Galbadia, clash with each other. Cerberus is found within Galbadia Garden, where he appears as an optional boss in the atrium during the raid. Approaching him will initiate a battle, and after defeating him he becomes a GF. If the player misses Cerberus, it can be obtained from Ultimecia Castle by drawing it from Gargantua. Obtaining Cerberus in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Cerberus. When Cerberus is summoned in battle using the GF command, it uses a move called Counter Rockets , which casts Double and Triple on the party. Compatibility Stats The following table represents the base stats: Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Cerberus are listed below: Triple Triad Final Fantasy IX Cerberus is encountered as a normal enemy in Ipsen's Castle. Tetra Master *Card 022 *Location: Lindblum, Business District Final Fantasy XI The Cerberus family are members of the Beast Type introduced in the ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion pack. They are encountered exclusively as Notorious Monsters. In particular, an enemy named Cerberus can be encountered at Mount Zhayolm once every three to five days. Cerberus was discovered buried in igneous rock during a construction project inside the tunnels of Halvung. He went on a rampage until the mercenary chief managed to tame him. Although Cerberus is faithful to his master, one of his heads is continually afflicted with a craving, which puts the beast in a constant foul mood. In his endless rage, Cerberus spews toxic flames without cease or concern for surroundings, resulting in many hapless tragedies. It is for this reason that even the menacing Troll Mercenaries are said to cover their ears and shiver in fear when the jarring roar of Cerberus echoes through the tunnels. ''Final Fantasy XII Cerberus is fought as a normal enemy in the Feywood. Unlike previous incarnations of the Cerberi, these take upon the shape of hyena-like creatures, with a flame burning at the tip of their horns. Final Fantasy XIII Cerberus is the name of a paradigm consisting of three Commandos. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cerberus is the name of a paradigm consisting of three Commandos. Final Fantasy XIV Cerberus is a boss encountered in the World of Darkness. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Cerberus is one of the strongest normal enemies in the game. It is fought aboard Mac's Ship and inside Doom Castle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cerberus appears at the Goblin Wall for Cycles Two and Three, and at Rebena Te Ra in all Cycles. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Cerberus is a beast-type enemy that appears in the Vampire Castle. Bravely Archive: D's Report Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Cerberus appears as a fire-elemental summon for the player to use. The summon's special ability is Counter Skyrocket when summoned into battle, which increases the attack power and speed of the party for three turns. Summoning Cerberus costs 1 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on Cerberus' type and rank, they can teach the user abilities that support the party and deal damage in battle. The summon can allow the wielder to use the following abilities: Upgrading Stats FFLTnS Cerberus.png|Cerberus Phantom Stone (Rank 3). FFLTnS Cerberus Alt2.png|Cerberus Phantom Stone (Rank 5). Cerberus Stone_Icon.png|Phantom Stone command icon. FFLTnS Cerberus Cut-In Alt1.png|Cerberus Cut-In (Rank 4). FFLTnS Counter Skyrockets.png|Counter Skyrocket. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK GF Cerberus Icon.png|Soul Break version. FFRK Cerberus FFVIII.png|''FFVIII'' boss version. FFRK Cerberus FFIX.png|''FFIX'' version. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cerberus from ''Final Fantasy III appears with a wind-elemental card. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Cerberus from ''Final Fantasy VIII appears on a Triple Triad card. ''World of Final Fantasy WoFF Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Other appearances Guardian Cross Gallery Cerberus FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Cerberus's menu portrait artwork for ''Final Fantasy VIII. Cerberus (Final Fantasy III).jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy III. BADR Cerberus.png|''Bravely Archive: D's Report. Guardian Cross Cerberus Card.png|Guardian Cross''. Etymology it:Cerbero